eenezfandomcom-20200213-history
Corey
Corey is the youngest of the E-fighters (note: fighters) in Universe 1 of Ed Edd n Eddy Z, and se cond youngest in the other two mainstream universes. As of the Revenge Saga, he is thirteen years old. Biography Universe G-5 Early life The youngest of the cousin trio, Corey spent the first six years of his life not knowing of his heritage. This is probably because he had an older sister who grew up much like Corey did, only in a more...forgiving time. They did it in a failed attempt to protect him. When he went to school, much like Goku Jr. before him, he was bullied by a local posse. However, it wasn't necessarily because he was weak: as a five-year-old, he had a power level of 42; but that was untapped, partly due to his lack of knowledge on this matter. Every day, they would beat him up, grab his tail, and do other mean things to him. This had placed quite a burden on the young Saiyan, but he had a few friends who helped him through this. Even so, it left mental scars in his mind. Every night, he would wonder why he was different, what he really was, and why his anger burned like a thousand suns. When he was six, he was out sparring with his cousins, Drew and Zach. Drew had been the one to spar with Corey, whose power level had barely grown from 42 to 63. However, he was strong enough that at one point, Drew forgot to hold back. The anger that resulted for Corey caused him to fire a subconscious Ki blast at his cousin, stunning all present. It was here, Corey's parents realized two things: one, they should have told their son about what he was; two, if they hadn't let him spar, they wouldn't have to tell him now. For the next year, Corey spent life fearing his power inside, after he saw what his anger had done to Drew, his Saiyan cousin. He trained under Drew's wing, which is where he learned his signature technique, the Kamehameha. When the School Wars broke out, everything changed for him. It was a condition similiar to that of Ruldolph (SSJ7G footnote: 'Tis the season) in his own life: at first, everyone picked on him because he was different, with only a few sympathizing with him, but when they realized he was among the last hope option, he was viewed in a much brighter light. The School Wars During the School Wars, Corey fought as a general alongside his cousins, Zach and Drew. They fought the evil Dr. Gero and Prof. Utonium, and with man power versus androids, they soon ended up at the two's central Base; the Superschool. Drew and Zach told Corey to go ahead, while they faced the Super Saibamen. Eventually, Corey found the core of the Superschool; but also found Proto-Metal Sonic. After a near death battle for Corey, the stress and anger transformed him into a False Super Saiyan. After defeating Proto-Metal Sonic, Dr. Gero and Prof. Utonium; the two escaped in a pod (Much like the one used by Dr. Eggman in the Sonic the Hedgehog video games). Goku found Corey, and saved him just as the Superschool exploded. Meeting the Eds After the war, he went on a training trip, taking with him a weighted cape. It was here his power really grew. As he finally arrived, he met the three Eds. They had been sentenced to the Urban Rangers' "Walk of Shame". However, his power sense kicked in. Rolf's power was high, but the Eds' powers indicated power yet untapped. Upon their tail regrowth the following day, he knew then and there they were just like him; their heritage hidden from them, being abused (though he also knew that some of it was rightly justified), and unknowing of their inner strength. It only came out when they were angry, he observed. When they were scared, their power levels only dropped. He had introduced himself, where they recognized him as one of the boys that helped to win the School Wars. He trained them, though they were reluctant to do so. He taught them how to fly and shoot basic Ki blasts. And yet, they still disbelieved. Right up until the start of Episode 1 did he attempt to convince them with little luck. The Heritage Saga During the Heritage Saga, Corey and Drew trained the Eds. He and Drew spent the first few episodes trying to convince the Eds of their Saiyan Heritage, after Corey felt the deep power within them. He learned Kaio-Ken from Goku, just like the rest of the E-Team. During Episode 11, Corey (along with the others) fought valiently against Power Prof. But soon found himself out matched. After Power Prof used his super form, Corey and Drew used the power of Kaio-Ken X20. But they were soon defeated. But after the world (Exept for Townsville, with the Mayor being brain washed into thinking the E-Team was evil; and saying "Don't give a bit of power to those saiyan rats!" (Not what he actualy said). Then, using the Kaio-Ken X12 to attack; beating Power Prof with shere force. But soon, after Power Prof used the "Revenge Death Ball" to attack and destroy Corey and Drew. But with the Cousin's Kamehameha, the two fough back. After a long struggle, the Eds used a Chaos Emerald to distract Power Prof with "Chaos Sphere". The cousins finished Power prof with the mighty Kaio-Ken X15 Cousins Kamehameha. After which, the Eds trained, while Drew and Corey stared off into the sky. The Chaos Saga During the Chaos Saga, Corey and Drew watched as the Eds trained. But soon saw a giant air ship flying over head! It turned out to be the ship of non other than Doctor Eggman. After the E-Fighters refused to give up the red Chaos Emerald, Eggman launched a group of ten red Super Saibamen. The fighters easilly beat them with ease. Later on, Sonic came to them and warned them of Shadow and Knuckles' test. Eddy and Sonic raced, while the others talked. After the warning, the E-Fighters flew to the area where Sonic told them to go; but felt like they've been punked. But found a floating island! They flew up, and went to take Shadow and Knuckles' test: a fight, to see if they were strong enought to hold the red Chaos Emerald. After a bit of fighting, and using the Kaio-Ken, the three Chaos Fighters (Sonic, Knuckles' and Shadow) used their super forms; and hit Corey into a wall. And after the test was over, Corey came out of the wall, and not knowing the test was over, used a Kaio-Ken X20 Kamehameha. It split the Master Emerald in two, and released Chaos; who stole the two emeralds from them. Ed fough Chaos and soon found himself beating the living snot out of Chaos! But ran out of power befor he could use the "Zapity Zap Zap" attack. Chaos escaped, and everyone went to Tails' house. There, Corey's talent for speed was exposed, as he was placed on the same team as Eddy and Sonic. After defeating the latest Proto Metal Sonic (Created by Eggman) at KaiokenX2, Corey, and the rest of his team, found the next emerald. But Chaos appeared, and stole it. After a long battle between Corey, Eddy and Sonic vs Chaos 4; Corey convinced Eddy to use the KaiokenX20. They completly outpowered Chaos 4, and knocked the emeralds from his grip. Sonic grabbed them, and transformed into Super Sonic. Then defeated Chaos 4. But sadly, he got away. After returning home, they discovered that Chaos 4 defeated all the E Fighters and the Saga Team. Tails and Double-D perfected a Gravity Room, allowing the E Fighters to train. One week later, the Sega Team were training; when Chaos 7 appeared! Being no match for the evil creature, the E Fighters appeared in time. But were still no match for the evil creature; despite the fact they mastered KaiokenX20. BUT, Corey and Drew used the Master Emerald shards, and transformed into ME Saiyans. This made them somewhat equal to the monster. But after a short fight, Chaos transformed into his perfect form; and outpowered them. And soon their power lowered, due to the ME Saiyan transformation costing so much energy to maintain. Shadow told the others to find the seven emeralds scattered across the island. Drew and Corey fought bravly, but were no match for Perfect Chaos. But when the others returned with the seven emeralds, the Eds stepped in to fight; transforming into E Saiyans. Corey and Drew gave the master emerald shards back to Knuckles. The Eds soon overpowered Perfect Chaos. But when Chaos pulled out a massive energy ball, the Eds fired back with their ultimate blast. Drew and Corey called King Kai, and get him to let them speak to the Cul-de-sac kids. Sarah and Jimmy spoke to the losing Eds. But with three words from Nazz, the Eds were filled with confidence. They finally defeated Perfect Chaos. Later on, the Eds started to fight over Nazz. And the team laughed with joy; along with a smile from Shadow. Thus ending the Chaos Saga... Revenge Saga Eleven months later, Corey was training in the Gravity Room with the other E Fighters. Soon after, the group gained a message from Doctor Eggman. And also Proffesor Utonium! Seeing as the two would most definetly go after the Chaos Emeralds. So the E Fighters split into two teams, and went off to find the emeralds. Soon after, they discovered many robot androids after the emeralds. Using their new moves, they easily defeated the robots and collected four emeralds. But; Mecha Sonic and Mecha Shadow used Chaos Control to go after the two teams. Mecha Sonic read Corey's Team's power levels, and saw them as no threat; until Drew achived full power, and Corey removed his weighted training cape.Corey and Edd, while in Kaioken X20 states fight MEcha Sonic.It is reavealed while in his current form Corey is more powerful then Mecha Sonics base. After a lengthy battle, Mecha Sonic unveils his Overdrive Core and gains the upperhand. Drew and Sonic join the fight, though are defeated along with Edd.Corey, now haveing the Chaos Emeralds, senses the decreased Ki of all of his friends where ever they where, meaning they had lost, uses the Chaos Emeralds combined with his anger to go into a Dark Form as Episode 25 draws to a close. When the next episode begins, Corey takes a small advantage over Super Mecha Sonic, but this advantage soon wanes as the fight drags on, his supply of negative Chaos Energy being cancelled out by his natural positive energy. Corey is left tired and drained. He still holds the Emeralds as Mecha Sonic kicks him into the air and blasts him with his own signature move. This event leads Drew to become a False Super Saiyan for a short period of time. His status is assumed to be dead by everyone. Rivalries Proto Metal Sonic Corey's biggest enemy, and ultimate rival. During the School Wars, the robot almost killed Corey. But by accessing the inner FSSJ ability, he was able to defeat the evil creation. Proffeser Utonium Corey's hatred of Utonium started during the School Wars. But as time in the Heritage Saga went on, Corey's hatred grew. Corey truly wishes to destroy all of Utonium's inventions; and bring peace to the world. At the end of the Heritage Saga, Corey (And Drew) used the Cousins Kamehameha to destroy Power Prof. But it was showed in episode 23 (The begining of the Revenge Saga) that Utonium is alive! Abilities *Kamehameha *Destructo-Disk *Tri-Beam Cannon *Rasengan *Split Form *Kaio-Ken (1-20) (Current maximum 20) *False Super Saiyan ( In flashback, the EEnEZ Intro Video #1 and #2. U 2535) *Chaos Transformation (Only with Master Emerald Shards) *"Green Beam" *Fire Syle: Rasengan *Fire Style Techniques (Seen in Episode 23 and in performing Fire Style: Rasengan) *Super Saiyan (Non Canon and U 2535) Alternate Reality Appearances Deer Form In the non-canon special, Ed Edd n Eddy Z: Interdimensional Crisis, Corey is forcibly transformed into a deer following his first battle with Oskuro, along with Sonic, who merely transforms into a blue-furred, green-eyed real life hedgehog. He quickly winds up locking horns with Ronno and accidentally screws over the timeline in the process. For most of the special, he is trying to fix what he broke. He appears in a similar form in Ed Edd n Eddy Z: Crisis of Multiple Earths, except older. The main reason why he looks younger than he should is because he retains certain Saiyan traits even while forcibly surpressed in his animal body, among them decelerated aging and the affinity for Ki, though due to lacking arms, Corey is forced to improvise. This universe has been dubbed Universe 1942, as that is the year in which the original movie was released. Trivia *Corey has been seen to be a bit of a potty mouth. Probably from being around Eddy and Drew so much. *He had a Saiyan tail during the Heritage Saga. But it was cut off during the fight with Power Prof. *He and Drew were the first of the E Fighters to use the Kaioken X20. *It seems to be a recuring symtom, that Corey is the first to unlock the transformations. Seeing as he was first to become a False Super Saiyan, to use the Chaos form (Along with Drew), to use his Dark Form (Though Sonic used it offscreen at some point). *Corey seems to be the most powerful of the E Fighters, as of the Revenge Saga: Episode 24 and onward. !SME Corey FSSJ1.png|False Super Saiyan Corey Corey2.png|Corey (drawn by Gohan2535) Corey by db own universe arts-d47wco0.png|Corey CoreyinIDCBanadnna.png|A shameless recolor of Bambi made to look like Deer Corey (by SSJ5G/SSJ7G/SSJ57G/SSJRandomMaster) EEnEZ Corey.jpg|Corey - Raging Blast model EEnEZ SSJCorey.png|Super Saiyan Corey Jus Corey.PNG|HD Corey Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:E-Fighters